In order to produce ozone water, it has been employed as its simple method, to produce ozone through voiceless electric discharging system or plane electric discharging system, agitated and admixed ozone and water and generate ozone water. As a practical process, commercial external electric power is employed as electric power for an ozone generator and this electric power is applied as discharging electric power for generating ozone.
Accordingly, in the case that the equipment described above is to be installed, an electrical work concerning wiring cannot be avoided, and it is frequently found that an available electric power supply outlet is not present near the installed equipment and in particular, in the case of an outdoor installation, electric power supply wiring work cannot be avoided. In addition, since water and commercial electric power are used while they are adjacent to each other, taking safety phase into consideration cannot be avoided.
Further, although this equipment is useful in this method merely in view of its convenience to use external electric power, the equipment merely utilizing external electric power is contrary to presence of superior equipment in one hand and becoming to produce harmful substance in the other hand in a trend of study for a nowadays environmental issue, natural energy issue in particular, resulting in that this equipment is hardly to be judged as the total superior equipment.
In view of the foregoing, in order to overcome the most important problem found in this equipment, this invention aims at development of the equipment enabling problem to be resolved by taking no electric power consumed by the ozone generator from the external power source, but by utilizing electric power got from the power generator stored in the equipment described above.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-320232    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-135944